


Basic Math

by Tenthsun



Series: Not a Holmes [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthsun/pseuds/Tenthsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are so very, very simple. June 20 2016 UPDATE: This is not an update. I'm simply adding "Basic Math" to the Not a Holmes series. I think it makes more sense that way even though it technically doesn't include any appearance by or mention of the Holmes brothers. Apologies if this messes with anyone's bookmarks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Math

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the Limerick episode hit me harder than I realized...

The math was simple really. All Simon and Caitlin would have had to do was pool their money, throw out a hundred pounds – (scribbled in the margins ) _how? How am I supposed to know?! Trash it, burn it, give it to charity, I don’t know!_ – and then divide by three. That would have left them all with £3300 each instead of 2 with £5000 a piece and one with nothing.  


Even simpler: Simon and Caitlin could have pooled their money and just taken out a pound, one lousy little pound, then divided by three. That would have left them all with slightly more, £3333 each.

Martin stared at the figures for a long time before closing his journal and locking it in his drawer.  


End file.
